FELICIDAD
by aresuri-cham
Summary: 'La felicidad no es un sentimiento, es una decisión'


**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO de verdad lo siento mucho! Sé que había dicho que subiría algo más largo el otro día pero enserio las cosas no me salieron como esperaba, ya saben, problemas en la casa, escuela, amigos…. Y para que les hago una lista, a ustedes les interesa más la lectura hitsukarin, y bueno eso hare, les informo que ya tengo ese capítulo que les prometí pero por una u otra cosa no lo he podido subir, de hecho no debería de estar aquí ahorita, me encuentro en clases y si la maestra me cacha me mata x.x así que mejor ya les dejo esto por aquí y me despido, veré la manera de subir algo más al rato, si no discúlpenme. LOS AMO! Y gracias por sus reviews, es especial a MikeRyder16 y a Alejandra. Pyo10, quienes me apoyan desde hace ya buen tiempo x3**

 _ **FELICIDAD**_

'' _ **La felicidad no es un sentimiento, es una decisión**_

 _ **-Anónimo''**_

No sabía por qué Karin se comportaba de esa manera tan rara.

Últimamente sufría cambios de humor bruscos, mucho más bruscos que antes.

Cuando estaba enojada, todo le molestaba.

Cuando estaba feliz, todo era perfecto y maravilloso.

Cuando estaba entusiasmada, todo era divertido.

Y cuando estaba triste, cosa que jamás había demostrado públicamente, nadie la podía sacar de su cama, incluso lloraba.

Pero no solo su comportamiento era raro, sino que también su hábito alimenticio había cambiado…. ''Ligeramente''.

Él tenía que complacer sus repentinos antojos. Y tenía que hacerlo rápido porque ahí era donde su cambio de humor llegaba.

Lo peor de todo eran también sus repentinas nauseas. Cualquier cosa que comía la regresaba al instante. Quizás estaba enferma. Pero no era nada grave, ni siquiera lo consideraba como una enfermedad porque sencillamente no lo era.

Hoy le darían los resultados de los análisis que la mando a hacer, y la mando porque ella no quería, decía que no era necesario pero al final tuvo que ir.

La estaba esperando en el estacionamiento del hospital, pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos y Karin no regresaba. Miro su reloj una vez más antes de salir del coche y entrar al hospital. Al entrar encontró la recepción donde había una enfermera atendiendo a una joven embarazada.

-Muy bien, me alegra que todo vaya bien con su bebe señora Hamada, la esperamos para su próxima consulta el mes que viene-Dice dulcemente la enfermera mientras le entrega un folder con papeles a la embarazada.

-Gracias-Responde ella, se da la vuelta y casi choca con el albino-Disculpe, no lo vi-Dice avergonzada.

-Descuida-Responde él y llega con la enfermera.-Disculpe, sabe en qué consultorio están atendiendo a Karin Kurosaki-

-Deje checo-La enfermera busca el nombre de la susodicha en la lista y cuando parece haberla encontrado le indica al albino cual es el consultorio no sin antes advertirle que no puede interrumpir la sesión. Toshiro accede a esperar pero se regresa al automóvil. No pasan más de 15 minutos cuando la puerta del copiloto se abre.

Una palida Karin se sienta a su lado sin dejar de ver a la nada y sosteniendo fuertemente los resultados de sus análisis.

-¿Karin?-No parece escucharlo ya que sigue absorta en su lugar, vuelve a llamarla un par de veces más pero es inútil. Karin parece estar en otro lugar.

Resignado decide salir del vehículo solo para cerrar la puerta que su esposa había dejado abierta, regresa a su asiento y arranca hacia algún café cercano, por irse temprano no habían desayunado, así que tal vez eso relajaría un poco a la pelinegra.

…

-No has tocado tu comida-Dice reprobatoriamente mientras le da un mordisco a su sándwich.

Ella no responde, se limita a seguir jugando con su comida. Decide ya no preguntar más y se dedica a terminar su sándwch.

-Estoy embarazada-Suelta de pronto y Toshiro no logra más que atragantarse con su desayuno.

-¿Qué?-Dice sin entender.

-Toshiro…-Ahora lo mira a los ojos mientras un par de lágrimas traicioneras ruedan por sus mejillas y una amplia sonrisa brota de sus labios.-Estoy…. Estoy embarazada-Ahora el llanto es inevitable, ella está llena de felicidad, pero él….

Él está que brinca de felicidad, tan emocionado estaba con la noticia que no dudo en levantar a su esposa por la cintura y dar vueltas con ella, justo como en las películas, acompañado de un:

-¡Voy a ser padre!- y varios aplausos, cortesía de los demás clientes que se encontraban desayunando en el lugar.

Sin lugar a dudas, Karin no estaba enferma, Karin estaba embarazada y esa era su mayor Felicidad.

 **Siguiente Os: Gracias**


End file.
